The Fate Of The World
by James dark war
Summary: Celestia is worried becuas and army was seen going through thier borders but it was were they came from as she asked the kingdoms king help even though she knows that there is a war going on there that can decied the fate of this very planet comment are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The fate of the world**

**Chapter one **

Princess Celestia was worried one day she was thinking about this kingdom that had gone out of the map as she written to her faithful student Twilight sparkle that was quickly at the throne room.

Twilight point of view

I was worried why Celestia called me here today "Twilight Sparkle I have some terrible news I have received a report of and army marching through one of our borders they have made camp the now but it is where they come from it fears me for they came from the kingdom of Peace".

I was confused I never heard of this land "princess I have no idea on what that kingdom is".

"Of course you won't all its knowledge has been forgotten" she closed the curtains in the room and then a light appeared "it is a powerful land even me knowledge on it is limited anyway it is a powerful land for you see to take over the planet you have to take this land first" as a beautiful land appeared on the floor showing towns and villages "it is ruled by this unicorn pony who is immortal his name is King Peace now the land has made friends with lots of other lands like the Diamond dogs to dragoons you name it".

"One day the land was plunged into a war that would decide the fate of the planet so the king closed the borders and the land was gone forgotten the evil one who is wanting to take the throne will take the planet and turn it into this" Celestia eyes gone dark as the land turn into red fire shown ponies, griffins and diamond dogs in chains as they disappeared.

"So I would like you and your friends to go and ask King Peace for help" I felt happy and scared for this but if she needs me then I will do it "I will do it your princess".

She gave me this scroll and I meet up with my friends as we all got on the train.

As the train was a good 5 hours away I told my friend everything they were worried known that there home could be in danger as the train stopped we got out and saw that the tracks don't go any further as we thought this is going to be a walking the rest of the way thing.

It must have been hours but then these four ponies jumped on us they were wearing white and grey armour on "halt who dears to enter in this lands".

"We are sent by our princess Celestia from the Equestrian kingdom and we want to talk to your king" as I shouted to them hoping they would let us through.

"Fine" they also told us to follow them as we did.

After a few hour of walking in silence and it was night time we came to this town surrounded by a wall there was two armies outside with these tall wooden towers that could throw stones in the air.

The four ponies told us to just run to the gate so we did. As we were running we were dodging rocks that were coming down from the sky one of them nearly got me but I was pushed out of the way as I just kept on running I made it with my friends.

We walked in the city we saw ponies in armour running about and those tower thing were being pulled by earth ponies as they pulled on one end the other end throw the rocks over the wall and beyond. There was other ponies some crying some keeping their foal calm I looked to see this black castle that we were walking towards it.

As we all was inside it and taken to the throne room as the four ponies bowed their heads and left I looked to see the king was a red body and silver mane and tail his cutie mark was covered up "don't be alarm come closer" he motion us to come.

King Peace point of view

As I motion for them to come closer I could see that they were scared on what they see here as they told me there names and were they came from "I know some pony who comes from there come follow me" I walked to this door we all got inside there was alicorn mare pony her body is bark blue with blue mane and tail "hello darling I want you to meet these ponies they from where you are from" she was smiling.

"Hello so I see tell me is Luna still alive" she asked them all.

"Yes" the one Rainbow Dash shouted out.

"Good you see she is my mother my name is princess Moon Sky" I never knew that though but I will let her explain the reason "when I meet king Peace I feel in love with him and my mother would not allow us to marry I knew that she wouldn't so I told him just a little bits about her and when the war started up I couldn't leave him so I stayed with him" I hugged into her.

"So how can I help you ponies" I asked them known what they might ask.

"Well your highness our border was seen an army with shadow looking armour on coming onto our land and we ask for your help" Twilight said.

"You mean the shadow army the ones who I am at war with and I am sorry but I can't help you if I can't think on one task the now then the shadow army will win do you know what they will do" they nodded "actually this is the truth" I made a light appeared and shown my land burning away then the planet as the red and black fire made it way around then shown different creators in chains being tortured and into slavery as it show there king a shadow pony laughing the light then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

King Peace point of view

"King Peace if you could just tell me one thing what are those tower thing" Twilight asked me out of no were.

"There called catapults they can throw big huge boulders and rocks into your enemies listen I will think on this but for now I will leave you in the present of my love good bye" I walked out to go to this meeting.

Twilight point of view 

He left us with princess Moon Sky "come I can show to this nice place to eat at" she shown us the way.

It was a old looking café as we take our seats "princess are you married to him".

"What no we plane on it though when this war is over" the orders came up to our tables and plates were placed in front of us.

"Does Luna know your still here" Applejack asked her from my right.

"I don't know if she still remembers me at all it's been so long now". She was sad as far as I could tell.

After the nice meal we had eat we couldn't hear any fighting going on for a while now King Peace came back to us "okay I had a nice chat with the court and it looks like the shadow army has moved away from my home for a few weeks so I can go to your land and help this princess Celestia I will be taken at least two hundred of my army and four catapults if I know the shadow army they will have There's with them".

We were happy that he was going to help us save our land and I felt happy that I didn't failed princess Celestia.

"I will come to I want to see my mother" we saw princess Moon Sky saying we didn't object to it.

Before we knew it four catapults were already pulled down and ready to go and two hundred ponies were standing to attention with their flag it was white with the planet on it "come let's go" King Peace said and we started to move out.

The trip was mostly was silence but we came to this station that said Peace station with lots of trains there some was huge like they were built to be used to transport big huge armies about. As I saw the stallions placing the broken down catapults into this wagon at the back of the train I caught the front of the train it dipped into a diagonal way and the name on it was called Peace Maker we climbed into the wagons.

Despite the army look on the outside it was nice on the inside it was colourful comfy chairs to sit on "King Peace always think on what is best for his citizens and his army first before himself" I didn't saw princess Moon Sky there we take our seats the train then jumped forward as the whistle blow out the room was warm and cosy.

"This train was actually meant to be for war but I wanted something to protect my citizens so it is armoured plated it also may look heavy but it is actually light" I was fascinated by how he could create such a train to be so protective.

I looked out of the window I could see we were coming up to the track were it ended "king but this was where our train stopped" Applejack said first.

"I used a spell to stop any other train except for mines to go through the borders" as the train was steaming away at full speed ahead to Canterlot


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the train was closing in to Canterlot at night as the diver voice was heard over the incom speaker as the city light was seen out of the window Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down on the wagon

Princess Moon Sky point of view

As I saw my home light coming into view I was nervous on what my mum might do I know she won't like my in love with king Peace and I am still worried about one thing on telling her I was knocked out of my thoughts as the train came to a stopping motion.

As I looked out of the window I was glad that this window had black on the outside and yet we can see on the inside there were lots of ponies out there with either cameras or books.

As I saw King Peace army moving the crowed out of the way and my lover came up to me as I looked through the window the door opened and we walked out.

Third person point of view

As they came out the crowed was taking camera shots of them as they were walking to the carriage and they pulled away towards the palace.

The trip was silence most of the way.

King Peace point of view 

As I looked out of the window I saw that the this palace was not for war as for mince it was that is why it is black so that it could blend into the night time of the kingdom making it harder for the shadow army to hit it.

I saw there was these ponies standing wearing gold armour I presume those were the royal palace guards I thought about mince I never had palace guards I always thought that the best way is to keep all your regiments together that is how I think you win a war but this is her land.

I walked in the lobby there was statues and stain glass I was amazed by it all then I saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as all three of us bowed our heads to each other "hello my name is King Peace of the peace kingdom you know it not that easy for any pony to get a hold of me or my kingdom nowadays so how is that you still know it".

"I am princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna I still know about it because I always think about what happened to it" Celestia said to me.

"Is that you Moon Sky" Luna was looking at her.

"Yes mum it is me" I saw her how scared she was I was next to her keeping her safe.

So this is where you have been hiding" she was coming closer to us two.

"Yes mum and I are in love with him" she was my holding onto my hoof really tight.

"I am sorry but I don't want you to love him and you will not see each other again" I was shocked at this and the others were as well as Celestia along with us.

As she tried to protest I didn't see this coming a slap in the face as she ran off crying I was going to go after her "Luna listen some pony once said to me you can't buy love, you can't buy your foal happiness but you can see to that they are happy with what they want oh and there and old saying watch on the ones who are more peaceful" I ran out after her.

After following her like she seemed to be heading to what looked like a garden as she was sitting on the ground crying as I walked over to her and hugged into her to calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

King Peace point of view

As I left her alone for now I caught up with Celestia to try to make use of what is happening in her land as she wanted to know some truth like that old saying as I made the room into heavily dark like you couldn't see and a light appeared "you see at the begging of the war we thought it was going to be easy to win it" as it showed the land and the black being pushed back into a corner.

"but then the winter came hitting us harder than we thought stopping our trains to transport the food to the front this gave the enemies enough time to counter attack us as we were losing we pulled back like 50 miles in a week trying hard to win" as the light showed that the shadow was pushing forward leaving a burning land behind it.

Both side thought of new war tech like the catapult throwing rocks or boulders into the enemies lines as it was locked into a steal mate pushing into each other then a new war tech which we came up with that you six mares would not have seen" the light shown an metal cylinder on two wagon wheels "it is called the cannon it fires metal balls with tiny metal balls inside it releasing them upon the enemies lines as they came up with it as well so I closed the border" shown a lock with chains on it.

"At first I thought about calling for help with the dragoon kingdom but I knew they wouldn't reach us in time so as time went on" the light shown the shadow winning and losing "we came up with these trains called the war trains they were great fast they could protect food, troops and ammunition on it plus they could also fire the cannons on them just like my one the Peace Maker" as the light faded away but got bright again.

"This is what will happen if I lose or any of my citizens lose" showed the world in flams burning away slowly then the room was engulf by darkness as the windows allowed the light in "the old saying means even though the Peace kingdom looks non harmful it is actually powerful than you think you're dealing with a power that no mortal pony can hold each day you feel a life being taken out of the planet as it dies and withers away you feel each pain as a creator cries of sad tears and you feel all the fun stuff".

"so why are the shadow ponies are in your land" as I was in deep thought then the door opened to reveal a pink alicorn pony came in as I caught site of her cutie mark it was a crystal hart "who is she" I take a step back in a defence place.

"This is my nephew princess Cadence she is in charge of the crystal kingdom the now" as Celestia was confused by this.

"Don't you know that we are at war with them" I did said to them clearly they had no idea of this as I rolled my eyes "during the war near the beginning of it five of my village were burned to the ground with ponies died lying around and it was the Crystal kingdom that did it as my citizen asked for justice I gave the kingdom to say sorry but all I got from them was them standing next to the shadow army and they helped them to win during the winter seasons of the war so I have been at war with that kingdom after that day we don't fight it out but when this war was done I promised that I would concentrate on that kingdom for their tertiary of the alliance that we once held together" I kept my eyes on her.

"Well she isn't here on royal duties she is here on family so can you let this pass for now" Celestia was playing for me to do this as I nodded in respond.

As time went on I meet up with my lover for the last time just for now "have you told her yet".

"No I haven't" she was sad for this I was sad as well.

As we said our good byes for the night I was going to this field that my troops were given to stay at there was tent all set up and the four huge catapults that we brought with us were all set up as I gone into my tent think about this situation and why the shadow army after so many decades why are they now attacking a different kingdom as the sleepiness had taken me for the night


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

King peace point of view

I woke to a knock on my tent "come in" I shouted.

As the pony entered and I looked it was my love she was crying "What wrong love" I hugged into her

"I told my mum that I was pregnant and she didn't take it very well she throw me out" she was crying into me.

After I calmed her down she was sleeping on my bed as I walked out of the tent and told two of my soldiers to keep watch of her don't let any pony go in as they saluted.

I was walking through Canterlot and saw Twilight "Twilight can you tell me where I can find Princess Luna" she pointed to a stage where she was talking to a crowed.

Before I could go up to her I heard a sound that no pony can hear only me it sounded like a piece of string stretching then it sounded like it was let go of as I heard a whistle like sound I looked around and saw an arrow fly through the air it was heading to Luna as I turned into a dark misty way and head for Luna as well I saw the arrow closing in I managed to get in front of the arrow just merely missing Luna but it got me lucky I was wearing my armour so I didn't had any damaged on me.

Third person view 

As the crowed was screaming Luna was in shock that some pony tried to kill her as the crowed saw that king Peace was not killed in any way they calmed down as Luna got over the shock "you saved me after all I did" she was confused.

"Luna you may not like us two in love but some pony trying to kill another pony for nothing they did is a different story even though I don't like the now but I would always stop ponies trying to kill each other" he said as his two soldiers came up to the stage holding a pony with shadow armour on.

"Shadow army why have you come to this land" Peace shouted at him.

"ha we haven't come here to take the land we are passing through it to get to our friends the crystal kingdom and free king sombras and his army I was just told to take out the annoying two princesses who interfered with our plans the last time" he was punched in the guts by one of my army and then taken away.

"King Peace I would like to apologies to you for the way I act" Luna was saying to him.

"Maybe it is not me who you should say sorry to" she got what he was saying and followed him to his tent as his two army he told to guard her stepped aside to let them in.

Princess Moon Sky point of view 

As my lover came into to the tent along with my mum I wonder what she wants now "Moon Sky I like to say I am sorry for the way I am acting it just your safety so I am so sorry for slapping you and throwing you out I will allow you to love whoever you like from now on".

I was shock by this but I knew she was telling the truth "really" she nodded with a few tears coming down her I was happy now as I hugged into she returned the hugged.

King Peace point of view

As I watch the scene one of my soldiers came up to me "highness we found them" I followed him to another tent were there was maps laid out on tables "they seem to be traveling to the Crystal kingdom indeed they are taking this small road here that doesn't goes near any towns and villages it goes directly to the kingdom but it meets up with the railway we can meet them there" he pointed out on the map.

Okay then lets meet them their and make them run back over the border" I shouted out as they all cheered and rushed folding up maps and ordering troops to pull down tents and the four catapults down as I ordered two of my best troops to stay with Moon Sky and keep her safe the now as they saluted and gone off to do it.

As I said me good byes the now and heard my war train whistling to my troops as I looked over the train we changed it for now with the more war looking the passenger windows were covered with the extra armour plating to protect the windows and we had just three big cannons in the middle wagon of the three wagons the cannons comes out of these circle hols that was on the side of the wagons.

The catapults were on and the train started puffing out of the station to meet with this regiment of my enemies.

On the train we were running over some last min plans "sir Intel suggest they have at lest three catapults but I suggest we should bring all four and have the cannon wagon standing by just in case the Intel isn't good" my best battle planner said to me as I had every trust in him.

"Okay that sounds good enough for me now we have at least an hour before we arrive so let's get a five min brake like some sleep or do what every you need" I walked off to a nice chair and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

King Peace point of view

I was woken up as it was time as I saw troops were getting their armour on and some just relaxing out as I was placing me armour on as well and eating something. I was walking around the train seeing troops telling jokes and just chatting away I came into the cannon wagon I saw lots of earth ponies either placing the three cannons in place or cleaning them and gathering the ammunition together.

The train diver voice came over the inter com saying we are approaching the point where the road meets the tracks the train came to a slow stop the doors slides opens to an open field the troops rushed out and opened the other doors to the catapults were kept.

Time gone by everything was ready was we could hear the marching of armour coming over the hill roads the Intel was right they only had three catapults and only had one hundred and fifty troops with them.

We all stand in silence waiting to see how would make the first move as we thought the Shadow army make it by firing their catapult first which was way out of range as I kept my ones in range.

They made what looked like fifty of their troops to attack us I ordered two of the catapults to fire as they did which killed a few but they still kept coming I ordered the front to draw their swords the noise could be heard of the swords being pulled out as they got closer.

Then they started running to us I ordered at least forty of mince to run to them as I would back them up with another twenty just in case as the front row moved ahead I looked as they got closer and closer then smash both lines meet into each other I couldn't see much only the swords being battered agents other swords and screaming as I hope that the enemies would retreat.

A few hours went by I couldn't hear anything then my troops came out and joined the front but there captain came up to us "sir we won that round but lost about seven of ours and five are injured".

"Okay replace the ones are injured and are dead from the back row to the front and get ready for the next wave hopefully they pull back rather sending in their next wave" he gave a salute and rushed off I looked to me planer "so only a hundred left and yet they are not going back".

"I must admit they are very brave standing up to two hundred troops plus four catapults well not two hundred now but still outnumber them" he looked over the field.

I heard them cheering and then they all rushed to our lines as I ordered all the catapults to fire at least three boulders each as they did killing what looked to be only a fourth of their troops as I then gave my troops orders to pull their swords out as I did waiting for the contact to be made as it did the sounds of flash tearing up and bones being broken and smashing into each other sword meet with other swords I told to get fifty of my troops to flack them try and pin them down as much as they can one of the enemies came up to me and tried to kill me but I managed to find the weak spot in the armour and stuck my sword in him making it quick blow to him.

Third person view 

As the battle out raged blood was on the ground as troops after troops was being killed as the screaming was being heard and the metal of the swords were hitting into each other as min turned into hours as night came the battle was over the last of the few shadow army ran back to the border leaving their swords and their catapults

As the king looked over the scene he ordered to bring down the shadow army catapults and bury the dead plus give them a proper farewell as his planer who made it through the battle came up to him "well looks like we won this battle we made a ruff count it might by fifty to sixty injured or dead in ours army".

"Okay get the injured ones on the train and seen to immediately while the rest let them have a five min brake then clean this field up like I said" the king walking into one of the train wagons.

As time gone by the fields was clean up and all the catapults were packed up as the train pulled away as the three canons fired off one shoot each to those who fell and the injured ponies were on a made shift medic wagon being seen by our medics as the king had gone for some sleep as the time he would arrive back to his lover it will be sun rise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Third person view

As the train pulled into the station when the sun was in the sky but most ponies were still in their house the only ponies were at the train station was Celestia, Luna and Moon Sky standing there waiting for them to return.

They all got off the train Moon Sky ran up to King Peace and hugged into him giving him kisses "okay love I am fine see just like I promised" he was smiling away to her.

"So how did it go" Celestia walked up to him.

"All I can say was they were determine to get to the Crystal Kingdom but we stop them" he was telling the truth to her.

"Can you all leave us for a moment just for a few seconds that is all" Celestia wanted to talk to king peace in privet.

Celestia point of view

As they all left me and king Peace alone I wanted to know something from him and ask him of something "King Peace can you make an alliance with the Crystal kingdom once again".

He looked down on the ground "I am sorry but I can't forgive them for what they did in the kingdom" he spoken in a sad voice while looking down to the ground.

"Why not my nephew" I was interrupted by him.

"Princess Celestia you don't get it do you I didn't tell you the full truth of it I didn't want the darker truth get you so worried about what they did in my kingdom" I was shocked that there was more darker truth to this.

"You can tell me I promise I won't get worried about it" I always kept my promises.

"Okay but this will take some time" I saw his horn glowed then we were engulfed by darkness but then a faint light was in the distance then I expanded under me shown the Peace Kingdom "this was my kingdom in it glories days" King peace said next to me.

"I miss the warm sun and the peace that my kingdom made throughout the planet" as the light then shown a darker colour at one end of the land then I grew moving across the kingdom "that was the start of it the war that would seal the fate of this planet as my army moved out like I said hunting them down into the corner on my kingdom" as the light moved to the corner shown the darker colour right in the corner as the whiter colour was moving further into it.

"Then that hard winter hit us harder as like I said trains couldn't move to supply the front line" the light then showed these war trains stuck in the snow as ponies couldn't think on what to do in the snow blizzard "then the Crystal Kingdom came into it at first we didn't knew about them until reports came in about villages being missing and then it got bigger towns gone wipe out" shown villages and towns fading away into nothing.

"I had enough of these reports so I gathered what was left of the reserves I had and moved to the town which was next then the Crystal kingdom came into the town and then started killing every pony there from old to adults and even the little foals" the light shown the town burning away as ponies were running and dying as the Crystal Kingdom were killing and fighting the Peace army.

"But it was no use they won that battle then the other enemies managed to get moving on us" the light shown the darker colour moving up pushing the white colour back "as the war gone on the crystal kingdom never came back to my kingdom but it nearly cost us the war so I had to pull my what's left of the army back further giving up huge amount of lands to them you see because of their act my army might not be able to win this war that is why I can't do it not right now until I see it is a good time" as the light was gone from us and we were back in the station.

"Okay but my nephew is in charge of the kingdom the now" she had a sad look on her.

"Yes I know you said but it might not be the best thing as my citizens won't like it they I am sorry" he walked away from me.

As time went by and the night was high in the sky every pony was sleeping safe and sound Moon Sky and King Peace was sleeping in the same tent as for the three princesses they were in the palace sleeping way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Third person point of view 

King Peace woken up and was in a tent filled with commanders and generals as they were talking and argument "Listen is it possible for a peace treaty again with the Crystal Kingdom" King Peace was sitting down.

"No it isn't your highness look at what they did to our kingdom and our citizens in the past" a captain pony shouted out in the crowd as the rest was nodding.

"But I think it might be okay then" another shouted out.

"It will never work for they would not be forgiven for the crimes" a general shouted out and he looked at the king.

"But that was in the past" another pony shouted out on the opposite side of him

"I say we should not do it for innocent ponies died from their hooves in fact I say once this war is over we make them pay for the crime" an older general said

Meanwhile in the throne room 

Celestia, Twilight and the rest of her friends, Princess Luna, Moon Dance and Princess Cadence plus Shining Armour was in the throne room waiting to hear from the king Peace for a decision if it is possible to make a peace treaty.

"Do you think they will make one" Cadence was saying.

"I don't know Cadence when I was there they had a huge grudge and are anger agents the kingdom for what they did" Moon Dance said.

"Oh I didn't think about it that way then" she looked down on the ground.

"They are a race not to be reckon with for what the hold if you brake one of their rules or a treaty they set it based on what you did for the kingdom and what you broken agents them so I say that it might be slim for a treaty" Moon Dance was sad for her.

Back in the tent 

King Peace was getting mad on this argument on this treaty.

"I think I know" they all stopped and looked at the oldest and only major in their army as King Peace nodded for him to go on "if they want to prove them self to be forgiven then they will have to fight alongside us in one or two battles" he said looking at the King.

"What do you say then" the King looked at the others who looked around he knew they wouldn't not go against the oldest major in the army.

"We can give it a try but if they do not then we will not make it" a general said amongst them.

"Okay then what battle" the king looked at the major.

"The one that was been the longest one battle of Cross Point" He said as they looked around the room and agreed as the king left them to tell the waiting princesses.

He entered the throne room "Well will they make one" Celestia said to him.

"In a way no and yes" he said looking down.

"What do you mean dear love" Moon Dance was next to him.

"They want you and the kingdom to prove them self's to be forgiven and for the treaty by joining us in one of our battle back in home" he was still looking at the ground.

"What why I will not allow my lover Cadence get involved in the war part" Shining Armour said with a mad and angry voice.

"I will do it for the kingdom" Cadence said looking at the King with a determine look on her "Which battle is it then".

"I wish it was an easy one the battle of Cross Point" he looked up to the only his lover had a worry look on her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What is this battle about" Luna asked out of mind.

"It is our most important part of our kingdom for it is a railway part all the railway meets at that point to go on to different parts of the kingdoms if our enemy takes it they have stopped my war trains doing their jobs but it is the longest battle the now and the most costly one we always hope on seeing our flag on the hill a again it is filled with trenches and cannons plus our catapults they want your kingdom to go there and help us win it for if we win that battle the enemy would surrender in about a half a day it will be the turning point of our war" he looked up to Cadence.

"Oh well if they want it then I will go with the kingdom" she was standing on her own ground.

"Okay" he said while shacking her hoof "my train is leaving tomorrow okay".

"Okay then I can have the kingdom army here by then" she walked out of the throne room.

"Are you sure there is no other way" Celestia asked quietly.

"I wish there was but this was what they wanted" king Peace said and walking out of the room with Moon Dance.

The next day came with a cold foggy day King Peace was at the station as Cadence arrived with the kingdom army and her armour "please make your way on to these three armoured wagons the others are filled up with my army and they don't trust you yet" he walked off into a wagon.

As the train whistle blow and it pulled out and off to the Kingdom of Peace through the morning cold foggy day.

As it taken four hours to get to the battle scene as it stopped and every pony got out Cadence and the Crystal army stead together the now King Peace said to follow that sign saying to the command centre as the saw a huge field with railway tracks and cannons firing and catapults throwing stones and boulders and they saw the hill.

They made their way through the trench as they saw ponies crying in pain as they were getting treated from battle wounds and others talking and some crying with others plus some crying on their own until a pony shouted "duck" as they all hit the ground as cannon fire came over them throwing dirt around.

As the cannon stopped firing on their place as they continued moving in the trench as every ponies was looking at them some with mad looks other had angry looks until a pony with only one eye came in front of Cadence and the army "I don't know what you thinking about right now I have been fighting here for six years now and if you think you can stroll in here like nothing happen for a treaty then you better be ready for a hell of a fight" he was stopped by another pony beside him.

"Leave it the now save it for the fight mate trying this won't bring her back" as the one eye pony looked at him and walked off he looked at them and then walked off.

After they been through the trench they came to a command centre where there was lots of ponies running around with maps and papers and a one pony in the middle who was the only oldest major "Ah you made it I won't lie to you now I was the one that suggest it to them and this battle so I am in command King Peace is with all the war trains we have look up there he pointed out a window Cadence looked and saw lots of metal wagons firing cannons out of them and saw King Peace standing there up further on the hill.

"Now the plane is simple " he pulled out a map of the area "the enemy has at least ten cannon bunkers there thing that are in the ground with the cannons in them it protect the crew any way I have it down into three flanks one will go in the middle then you have the left flank and the right flank but you will be with the middle flank with my best regiment the death squad and at least with five large divisions now don't worry you will be behind them so you all won't be killed but once you're in those trenches stay together for you can get lost and end up where the enemy is" he pointed to the top of the hill.

That is where we have to place our flag and then we can end this war once and for all and thank you for helping us now and ever once the flag is over there then the war trains can get moving to meet us at the end and then the end of this war" he looked out the window towards the hill.

Few hours later Cadence and her army was mixed in with the others all lined up ready to go and take the hill Cadence saw a pony next to her which was the major "don't worry I am fighting as well I don't like being in the one place while my best regiment is fighting stick with my though and you will live on" she agreed to it as the cannons open fire and catapults did the same then they all heard the trumpet playing as they ran out of their trenches running towards the enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

(Authors Notes)

sorry this has taken so long to do but that it finally done these last few chapter are the final ones for the story and thank you for being so patience with me.

**Chapter 10 **

As they ran out of the trenches Cadence was staying next to the old Major as they were running and dogging the gun fire from the cannons.

**King peace point of view **

As I looked at the scene and saw the army running out to get the flag on the hill I hope they can do this for it will end this decades of war as I saw the flag behind them "Open fire on the cannon bunker give our enemy something to be scared of" I shouted out as other ponies did the same and the all ten war trains open fire as canons sent the metal balls out towards them and then the catapults throw the boulders out to go over their trenches.

As I looked and saw where they hurt some got to the bunkers others on the trenches "Stop fire let the bunkers burn to now I am going up to the battlefield continue firing in five min then once you see the flag up the hill come and meet us there" as I was taught to be a good leader was at the front where your troops were fighting as I rushed of to the front followed by two guards of mince.

**Back to the battle**

As Cadence stayed with the old major as they were in the trench as screaming could be heard with shouting they rushed their way to the top of the hill they swung their swords from left to right as fighting from corner to corner at close range.

As the cannons kept up their firing on the enemy position as Cadence and the Major was moving through the trenches they came to a point where they saw five shadow army with arrows "Duck" the Major shouted and pulled Cadence to the ground as the arrows passed by then hitting a few soldiers then they rushed into them as Cadence got up she saw the Major was still laying there and she saw an arrow in him.

Cadence helped him up "ah I okay well guess I won't see the flag flying over that hill there" he pointed to the hill where four cannons where firing from and troops where standing on and there was a flag there "shame I guess I will die not knowing if we won this war or not and I won't see my family back home my wife waiting for me and my daughter and son they would be about 8 years old now" he smiled a little bit.

As Cadence had a little tear coming down she saw him holding the flag she grabbed it "I am taking that flag up there for you to see it you just stay here and rest the now" she got up.

"Your are forgiven but I don't know about the other higher ups but tell the king first what I said he will believe you" he then watch her left.

Cadence was rushing through the trench as she saw King Peace with a few soldier "king Peace".

"Ah princess Cadence where is my oldest General" as he looked past her to try to find him.

"He got hit badly he said I am forgiven" she was still sad a little bit.

As the king looked down with a sad look on his face he then looked up at the hill as there was three cannons and lots of troops and their flag plus their leader right next to the flag.

As he then looked at his soldiers he saw young, the old, the battle scared once and all the emotions in them they where tiered but he knows they would still carry on "Soldiers of the Peace Kingdom we all know that if we fail here right now then the world would fall so if we are going to die what do you see we climb up there and take a few of them with us".

As the soldiers cheered out "charge" as they all rushed out climbing the hill as their flag was out in front as cannons open up as King Peace and Cadence was dodging them hitting the enemy was they climbed as they saw the enemy was scared but yet still standing.

As they passed the cannons king Peace meet their leader he was a tall dark earth pony as their sword meet each other and then the leader punched Peace in the face causing him to back a little bit as Peace then run into him forcing him to the ground and started punching into from left to right as blood started spilling out of his mouth.

Peace was then forced off him with a kick and on the ground as he looked up and saw the on top of him he was now punching into him Peace then gathered what energy he had left and kicked him off.

As they both got up and spat some blood out and charged again into each forcing both of them to the ground as Peace looked up and saw the leader above him with a sword as Peace thought this is it the end for him.

As the sword was making its way down but then the enemy leader was pushed off him as Peace looked and saw Cadence on top of him with her sword through him and the dead leader laying there "Thank you for saving me".

"Your welcome" as they saw the Shadow Army dropping their weapons on the ground and surrendering and they flag being place on the top of the hill as the army roared in cheer as they knew what this now meant with their leader now out of the way and the main turning point has won in their favourer they could end this war at long last could end and that they saved the planet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

as the king looked over the battle that was now over Cadence gathered a what was left of her army King Peace was walking down this live of the fallen as he came to this on the old General "Hello old friend guess you where right but it a shame you never got to be the one to place that flag on the hill" he had a few tears starting to drop down his face "well this is the end of the road for you but you get to see all the other up there I will tell you family how brave you fought and I will look after them as well make sure they are okay Goodbye my old friend" he placed a hoof on his body as tears where just rolling down his face.

Cadence got her army together she was approached by those two ponies who where in the trenched before the battle began "Look about before and what I said I am sorry for the way I talked to you it was just my lover got killed in this battle and it has been on my mind for weeks and" he didn't carry on as he broken down crying as his friend came along and hugged into him.

"I know what your saying and I forgive you" Cadence said as they gone off to where King Peace was.

"Oh hi well I reckon we would have this war finally over in the next few days they should surrender now as they have no leader nothing left now uh maybe I should make a peace with them give them a chance to be forgive" he looked out and saw the battle field as bunkers where burning away and smoke was coming off the ground and trains wagons where on fire but out of it all was their flag flapping away in the wind "they will surrender and we will forgive them we should get this place clean up now" as he headed off with his soldiers and to help clean the field up.

Three days later as they just finished off cleaning the last few things as the king and princess Cadence looked over the field as it looked as if there was never a battle but on the top was two flags and a stone block the two flags where one was the peace army the other was the shadows army and on the stone carved as writing saying "Here was the turning point of the long war that would seal the fate of this world here lies not enemies of two sides but here lies soldiers who fought on the battle fields and in the past both side soldiers where fighting because both where told but the soldier him or her was fighting to protect their very own lives and freedom and their love may they rest in peace and be forgiven for what they all have done both sides and to the oldest General in the Peace army who have seen this and repaired a peace pact with a kingdom who we where also enemies may he rest in peace".

They heard the train whistle blowing "well lets get going" as they all gone on the train and as it slowly moved away as three canons fired and a fourth one fired after it and was on its way back home.

"So what do you have plan now" as Cadence was sitting there in front of King Peace.

"Well I want to make that promise to my love Moon Sky now it is best to get some rest we will be arriving in the morning as he closed his eyes and laid down as Cadence looked out the window and saw the sun setting down over the hill with the two flags and the stone as she closed her eyes.

The next morning

as Cadence open her eyes she saw King Peace up and was eating a fruit salad he looked at her "morning here" he handed her a fruit salad "we are nearing the town" he gone back to eating.

As the the train came to a stop and king Peace walked out as Moon Sky, princess Luna, princess Celestia was waiting but Moon Sky was holding something in her hoof "Peace here look our daughter".

As Peace looked and saw his new born daughter he was happy to see her but was also sad that he wasn't there to see her born on the day "She is beautiful just like you" he kissed her "And we managed to win and I like to make a peace pact with Cadence I have signed my part of the bargain just need her to do the same and that will be fine but there is one thing my kingdom has a strict policy on those who have been forgiven they can't enter my kingdom for at least one year and well the one that is being forgiven their army has to be retrained under my commanders but at lest I pick the commanders to train them" he hugged into Moon Sky.

"I will agree to these terms if it make our two kingdoms friend once again" as Cadence written on the paper.

"Great now that's that done and the peace has been restored we can go one our days now" as they began walking away "So what here name" he looked at Moon Sky.

"I named her something you will love Moon Peace" she saw him smiled and hugged her as she hugged back and had gone off to their bed for the rest off the day.

As the war finally came to an end after four days after the battle for the hill the enemy surrendered and was forgiven and the world learned that this kingdom was for good and protection the three kingdom became great friends and Moon Peace became a wonderful princess who would surly make a great ruler of the Peace Kingdom and the world couldn't be a better place.

THE END


End file.
